Talk:Rose
Varieties Talk Anybody know what "Beauty and Life" does? Sleeps 04:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I have beaten this one up from Cramwerax (first Pearlescent shield i found) and did a lot of testing. Added desc to article: "Has very little recharge cooldown, comparable to that one of a Cracked Sash and high recharge rate Once depleted will rapidly regenerate 25% of base health. This effect will be triggered only if since last trigger shield was regenerated to its full capacity at least once (including capacity added by skills, cmod etc.)." Sinael 19:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) In the article it is stated that "- There has been accounts of it having Elemental effects such as Fire/Shock resistance". But this is Anshin shield, it can be made only from anshin material and that adds high recharge rate. Elemental effects can be obtained only from other materials, which is impossible in this case, so until proved otherwise i suggest those items were hacked (im 95% sure they are). I delete mentioned statement from the article.Sinael 14:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Super Fast Recharge Gmoneyy 22:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Another property- all Roses, or just some (i.e. mine)? I have a rose- I can't remember the exact numbers, but it's something like 1450/300- and I've noticed a property that's not mentioned in the article, so I don't know if it's the case with all Roses or not. After completely depleting, along with granting health, the shield also IMMEDIATELY begins recharging. This is similar to the Omega, but unlike that shield (assuming its article is correct, as I've never had one myself), if I take more damage, my Rose will stop recharging and wait for its usual regen delay. Similar to the health regen property, it will only do the immediate recharge if it has been at full capacity since the last immediate recharge. -- Kicking222 16:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) why? :what was the question leo? 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) just got one of these Third time killing crawmerax and he drops some pretty cool stuff. A gold coloured unforgiver. A skullmasher and this sheild. capacity:-3000-3100 (dont know if thats possible but it happened) Recharge rate:- 300-320 level 66 To those who say thats modded cos its over the max capacit ythat the wiki says... The sheild i had equiped had a capacity of 3015 and the rose i found had an green upwards facing arrow next to it. It is legit cos i dont mod (pretty much cos i dont know how to!) Is that good or not? DragonFire 13:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : Are you sure that it is a Rose and not an Ironclad? The capacity seems a bit high for a Rose. 13:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Im 100% shure. I dont mod but im supprised at how high it was. If i can get any decent screen shot equipment i will post a picture of it for you. : even just a cell phone shot would do. doesnt have to be perfect just clear enough to see. Untill you have a pick we must be skeptical. Hope you understand. 13:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand. If i didnt see it for my self i probably wouldent belive it ether. I will get right on trying to get a picture. : just for clarification, were you playing online or solo when you found it? 13:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Solo, i dont play online cos sometimes my mission list gets messed up and it ruined my good charictor. Yea, i was on solo. Im a high level by the way, i don't know if that will affect the max stats. : It's definetly modded, the best stats for a level 68 Rose is 1917/568. What you got there is definetly an Ironclad..-- 14:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) not an Ironclad nor a rose. It WAS a rose when i picked it up but its turned into an omega. If a mod would kindly delete the bit i posted please? Or i will just delete it myself because its not relevent to this part. I will go post in the omega section. : No item will magically and mysteriously "turn into" another item. Possibilities? Online trade which you forgot about, or your memory fails you and you are/were not "100% shure". Either way, you found an Omega - whether its stats are good or bad or even legit is a subject for another board. Post is relevant because it points out the misconception(s) regarding the limits of level scaling, and discussion identifies the maximum stats for a Rose. So it stays, even for a while. 16:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) May I mention that the only shields with over 3000 capacity (maybe even 2500) are Pangolin shields, and only on shields with Impenetrable prefixes. The only exception is the Ironclad, which possesses a "Hardened" prefix-- 04:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Can an Omega even reach 3000 capacity? 19:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred What most likely happened is that this person had a shield equiped that was boosted by skills to the point that it gained a 3000+ capacity. When he/she compared the two, the pearls base capacity he/she found was higher than the one equiped. Confusion then insued, leading to this dicussion. 00:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Only Me? Crawmerax keeps on dropping these Roses, but one of them had about 1800 for capacity and recharged at nearly 400. I no it's not modded, because I was solo and modding is way to complex. So is this a rare kind of Rose, or just different then the usual? 19:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Sounds well within the known ranges of this item. Read the notes section on the Rose page. 19:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Dang..........I thought it might be the best, but it's still pretty cool. I read the notes on the page (which I should have done first) and the highest capacity for a Rose is a little more than 1900 and highest recharge is more than 500. The only thing it leaves out is how rare a 1800 capacity i''s. 04:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :: Um, you ''keep finding them??? I've only found 2 so far and both were crap. I would say finding any at all is "rare". Also, at 1800/400, you can probably find a better, non-pearl shield. Tediore if you want the health regen, or Anshin if you want the fast recharge. Either one with 550AWE/XC/OS model number should give you higher stats than the Roses you got. Logisim 17:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : I've found three in the same few Crawmerax runs. I killed him and he dropped me a crap one, then I killed him a couple more times and he dropped another (1800/400) Rose, then I killed him again and he dropped me another one. Ya I know I can find a better shield, I have one that is about 3000/300. The Rose is still cool though because of the fast recharge and instant health. 21:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Health regen To prove the health regen capability, I ran some tests. (Nothing beats the scientific method, right? :) ) I used a level 69 Lilith and Brick, each with a level 68 Rose. I drained their health a bit so there would be some room for the health regen to kick in. I go to Crimson Fastness on PT1, where the enemies can do about 10-20 damage per shot. This allows me to immediately duck out of the way when the shield becomes depleted, so I can account for how much health it regened. "End health" is taken after the shield has been depleted and the health has stopped going up. Hypothesis: If the health regen is based on percentage of total health, Lilith would regen less health than Brick. If the regen is based on points, they would each have the same health added. Experimental results: Level 69 Lilith, 1120 total health Start health: 332 End health: 657 Total regened: 325, or 29% of total health Level 69 Brick, 1792 total health Start health: 855 End health: 1181 Total regened: 326, or 18% of total health Moreover, I decided to test a lower level character, in case added health from skills and COMs aren't used to compute the amount of health regained by the special effect. (Without skills/COMs, all the characters have the same health at the same level.) In this case, I went to Sledge's Safehouse in PT1, so the enemies are much lower level than me. They still did about 10 damage per shot. I used a level 29 Rose in this case for testing purposes. That may not be possible to spawn legitimately. Level 36 Lilith, 625 total health Start health: 288 End health: 607 Total regened: 319, or 51% of total health Conclusion: The Rose shield regens approximately 330 health when depleted, not 33% of total health. Note, none of my tests actually show 330 health regened, because the last bullet takes out the shield and does some additional damage to the health, so the difference always appears as less than 330. That's why I chose low level enemies that can only do 10-20 damage. Logisim 23:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :9 months late for the party, but very nice research. Thankyou.